No Talking
by PikachuGirl2004
Summary: It was Christmas! (Kinda.) Paul wanted to confess to the girl in his dreams but...


**Me: Hey Guys!**

**Drew: Hey. Paul is excited for the story of him and Dawn!****  
><strong>

**Paul: You was also excited for the one that you are with May.**

**Me: Hahaha. Okay, I got a story of you and Dawn, Paul.**

**Paul: WHAT! **

**Drew: Paul, you have 10 bucks to give me.**

**Paul: No…**

**Drew: Then, I will tell Dawn…**

**Paul: FINE! 10 BUCKS!**

**Me: What did Paul say?**

**Paul: Don't you dare Grasshead…**

**Drew: He said that he likes Dawn so much blahblahblah…**

**Paul: You're dead…**

**Drew: *Looks at his fingers.* Jasmine will protect me.**

Paul's POV:

"Come on! Reggie let me out!" I shouted and started banging on the door again.

"Not until you write a letter to Dawn!"

"Please?" I grumbled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I will tell Maylene how you feel."

"…No."

"Oh come on!" I shouted across the whole room. Why had I tell Reggie that? Oh yeah, he forced me. I looked out the window. Its too high to jump down. I soon saw troublesome doing contest moves outside. I blushed a little thinking of her again with me.

"Letter…" I thought and walked to my desk. I rumbled through my desk and took a paper out. 'Dear Dawn, Please meet me at the huge christmas tree that was at the big mall today night. -Secret admirer.' I wrote and folded into a paper aeroplane. I looked out again and saw troublesome lying on the glass.

"Here it goes." I breathed and threw the paper aeroplane out. I stared at it as it made its way to troublesome.

"OW!" Troublesome rubbed her forehead and took the aeroplane out. She uncrumpled it and read it. I smirked as she blushed. "Togekiss, return." I heard her said as she returned her togekiss.

Dawn's POV:

I read the note over and over again as I made way back to my hotel. Who could be the one who sent be this. I know I was training near Paul's house. There's no way he would send me this message.

I took out my keys and unlocked the door and made my way to the desk. I blushed a little at the thought of Paul. Not with everyone, but I think that he is cute. I looked around for a piece of paper and wrote down:

Dear my secret admirer,

Please meet me at the christmas tree at the mall.

From-Dawn.

When I'm done, I made my way back to the training spot. I looked up and saw Paul's window. "Ah…" I thought and crumpled the paper into a ball before throwing into the window.

"OW!" I heard his voice and immediately ran and hid myself behind a tree. I peeked and saw Paul head poking out of the window, fuming mad.

"Oops." I whispered and touched the bump on my head. Its still a little swollen as I went back to my room.

I look around in my closet and found no choices of outfit of today night. Its going to snow out tonight.

Paul's POV:

I stared at piece of paper that was a message from Dawn. I blushed a little and called Grasshead.

"Hello?"

"Hey Grasshead. I need your help."

"Oh come on! I won't help you if you keep calling GrassHead, I will not help you."

"Fine. Drew, I need a rose."

"And…you do know that one, I am not a magician and two, I can't just teleport the rose to you… OW!"

"You okay?"

"Yes, just got pricked by the torn on the rose."

"You said the rose was torn less and I think thats why you had not succeed in getting airhead."

"HEY! ONE, THIS IS A WILD ONE AND TWO, YOU PROMISE NOT TO MENTION IT! WHY AM I EVEN HELPING YOU!"

"Um… I didn't want you to help me as last time, you tried to help Zap and failed miserably and Jasmine very sensed you and, I just wanted a rose, not help."

"…..Paul…."

"Yes?" 

"You want a rose?"

"Yeah?" 

"My butterfree is delivering it to you."

"What?" I looked outside a window and saw a butterfree with a rose.

"Wha?"

"Look down." Drew said as I look down and found Drew.

"Wha?"

"I was in the forrest, travelling here to get something and you called me when I was in the nearby forrest AND you do know that there is a rose bush right under your flat."

"Oh."

"Bye." He said and hanged up as the butterfree dropped the rose and followed his trainer.

It was night time and I was busy waiting for troublesome while mentally preparing myself. I was very nervous, waiting for her at the christmas tree.

Dawn's POV:

I'm at the christmas tree, waiting for the secret admirer and mentally preparing myself too. I wished it was Paul as I kinda in love with him.

"Hey." I looked up and saw Conway looking at me. "Oh hi." I muttered. 'Out of everyone, why must it be me?' I thought as he took the seat beside me.

"Why are you alone? You waiting for me?" He asked getting closer to me. "No." I stood up and tried to go away but he grabbed by wrist and pulled me and I fell into his chest as he wrapped his arm around me in secure.

Paul's POV:

I looked around and suddenly spotted Dawn and Conway. I frowned and sighed, Troublesome is dense too. Sending the wrong message to the wrong person. I slowly leaved, not wanting them to notice me. Tears slowly rolled down my neck as it started to snow.

Dawn's POV:

"LET ME GO!" I yelled as he let me go. "BITCH" I screamed and slapped him and ran away. I soon made my way back to my car and slammed the door shut as Conway started to bang on it. I immediately drive away.

Soon, I was at the park and looked at the picture of Paul that I secretly put it there. Tears rolled down my face as I slowly put the picture down.

"Paul…" I cried and exit the car. I made my way to the park and sat at the bench that was the nearest. It was snowing so heavily and I was getting colder and colder every step.

"You Okay?" I turned and saw Paul looking at me.

Paul's POV:

Dawn was there, staring at me with her big dark blue eyes.

"Cold…" She muttered as a cold cloud exposed. I softened and sat down beside her and unzipped my jacket and put around her.

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you came?" She asked as I was shocked at the question. "You send it wrongly." I said, and gave her the crumpled piece of paper. "What!" I asked as she stared at me with her dark blue eyes. "No I didn't? I sent it to the right person!"

"Wha? You, You like me?" I asked, pointing to me then her then me again. "Ya-mph!" She said before quickly covering her mouth and blushed as red as a apple. I blinked.

"Then, what about this?" She asked and took out the paper that I gave her. "Um… Thats me." I said. Dawn's mouth dropped wide opened. "Y-You like me?" She asked and I nodded, blushing.

"Well first thing first-," She tried to say as I slammed my lips against her's. I did not want her to say anything.

**Me: That's All!**


End file.
